The Last Two
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: The townspeople are infected, and they're all zombies! Only two are not affected, and it's all up to them. To find the antidote, stop the infection, and save their friends. Wendy x Mabel. A request from my friend, DerpHero. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

It was a particularly boring day at the Mystery Shack, because no tourists had been around. Of course, it was driving Grunkle Stan INSANE.

"Where are the tourists?!" he shouted. "It's 6:00 already and no one's been by yet!"

"Probably because they realized what a waste of time this dump is." Wendy said.

"No one asked you, Wendy. Soos! Where are you?"

The man child ran into the room as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. "Yes, Mr. Pines?" he panted.

Stan held up a bunch of flyers. "I need you all to go hang these flyers around the neighborhood. Now get busy!" He handed 10 to Soos, 10 to Mabel, 10 to Dipper, and 10 to Wendy. They all sighed and walked out the creaky door.

The group ventured down the road, every once and while stopping to put a flyer up. It was extremely quiet, and they were wondering where everyone was. "Where is everybody? It's usually such a hustle and bustle in town." Mabel asked.

"I don't know. It's too quiet." Dipper said.

Soos shuddered. "Well it's giving me the creeps. Let's hang up these flyers and get back to the shack."

They walked around and hung up the rest of their flyers. "OK, now let's head back." Wendy said, and they all nodded. They turned to walk back, but Soos suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot! Mr. Pines asked me to grab him a bottle of red wine before we came back!" he said.

Dipper and Mabel gasped. "Grunkle Stan _drinks_?" Mabel asked.

"Not usually." Soos said.

"I heard him talking to Lazy Susan on the phone earlier. They're having dinner together tonight. It's probably for that." Wendy explained, and the twins sighed in relief.

"I'll be right back dudes!" Soos ran down an alleyway, a shortcut to the liquor store. Wendy leaned on a pole and got out her cell phone. She looked at it and immediately started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, I just got this HILARIOUS text from Lee!" she laughed. Dipper's knotted stomach slowly untwisted. He thought it was something Robbie sent her.

She pocketed her phone. "So…what do you dorks wanna talk about?" she asked.

"I don't know." Dipper said, shrugging.

"OOH! OOH! WENDY! I almost forgot! I have some questions to ask you, for me, Candy, and Grenda's magazine! Do you mind?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"Not at all. Ask away!" Wendy said as she took a seat on a trash can lid.

Mabel squealed with delight and plopped down on the other lid, facing Wendy. "OK, first question. How long have you and Robbie been dating?"

"About a year now."

"OK, OK. Fabulous. What is your favorite thing about him?"

"Oh man, that's really hard…I guess if I had to pick one, I love his eyes. They're just so dark and handsome."

"Adorable! What is your favorite thing he does?"

"Well…I love the way he holds me. I really do."

"Aww! What is the most romantic thing he's ever done for you?"

"Oh wow, these are hard…once, he took me to a baseball game and said he was going to the bathroom, but he really had arranged to have a special surprise for me."

"OMG, what was it?! Tell it all!"

"He appeared on the field at halftime with a microphone and sang 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. That's our song."

"OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!"

"I know! And afterward, we went back to his house and_"

"And what?"

"Did…uh…"

"Tell me!"

"Uh…we did…special boyfriend/girlfriend things…" Wendy was blushing furiously.

"Oh…I won't write that part, OK?"

"OK, thanks."

"No problem. That's what besties do, right?"

"Oh, totally."

The two girls giggled as Mabel started to schedule a photo shoot with Wendy and Robbie. Dipper's heart was in his stomach and he was filled with sadness and anger. "They've had sex." he thought. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Not with Wendy standing right there.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream from the alleyway. "Who was that?!" Mabel asked, startled.

"It almost sounded like_" Wendy started, but they all knew the answer.

"SOOS!" they cried. Without hesitation, they raced down the alley as fast as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio ran around frantically, searching for their friend. "SOOS! WHERE ARE YOU, BUDDY?!" Wendy called.

"SOOS!" the twins called. Every time one of them shouted out, there was no answer. "Oh my god, maybe he's still in the store!" Wendy exclaimed. They all turned and ran into the liquor store. They ran straight up to the counter. Wendy leaned over and looked behind the counter.

Sitting there was a boy, about 25. He had well groomed blonde hair and a little goatee. He wore a white button up shirt with a black vest and a bow tie. He was crouched down and shaking with fear, his eyes bulging.

"P-please don't hurt me! I tried to save your friend, I tried!" he exclaimed, almost crying.

Wendy and the twins walked behind the counter and sat next to the boy. "Whoa, dude. We aren't gonna hurt you. And what do you mean you 'tried to save our friend'? Where's Soos?" Wendy asked the boy. He was still trembling, but a little less violently now.

"T-t-the creep! The pale, yellow eyed creep in the fez! He came in and just started choking your friend! Then he t-t-threw him to t-the ground! He s-s-s-started b-biting him! Your friend then went pale and his eyes t-turned yellow and they both tried to attack me, but I f-f-fended them off with a broken b-bottle!" the young man stuttered, still near tears.

"Wait_ fez?" Dipper asked. "But the only one in Gravity Falls who wears a fez is_" The trio gasped.

"Stan!" they cried.

Wendy leaned in toward the young man. "Hey, it's OK. It isnt't your fault what happened. Now tell us your name."

"J-Jonathan. I know who you are, of course."

"How do you know me?" Wendy was a little freaked out.

"I'm Jonathan Vanguard! Robbie's big brother! Remember?"

Wendy's face spread into a huge smile. "Johnny! I didn't even recognize you, you look so different!" she exclaimed, hugging the young man tightly.

"Haha, yeah. Nate and Lee didn't remember, either. I guess I've changed a lot." he laughed.

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Wait_ Robbie has black hair, and so does your mom. How are you blonde?"

"Mr. Vanguard had blonde hair. Johnny just looks more like him than Robbie does." Wendy explained.

"Oh. Anyway, do you think you could help us, Johnny?" Mabel asked. "We could be a team! A zombie killing team! We could be called "The ZK team! It stands for zombie killer."

Johnny laughed. "OK, sure. The ZK team works. But if we're gonna do this, we have to stick together." He pulled a book out of his satchel and opened it to a page close to the middle. "Your friends are infected by a mysterious force called 'Izkon'. It causes the skin and eyes to color strangely, and forces the victim to behave as a zombie. Not undead zombies, infected zombies. There's an antidote somewhere in the town, but we'll have to find it if we want to fix this."

He closed the book and looked at the trio. "So who's in and who's out?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"I'm in!" Mabel exclaimed and put her hand on top of Johnny's.

"I'm in." Wendy put her hand on top of Mabel's.

"I'm in, too." Dipper put his hand on top of Wendy's.

"OK, we're a team now. Now let's get moving." Johnny said. They pulled their hands away and cautiously walked out of the liquor store, now known as The ZK Team.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of four walked down the sidewalk, looking behind them every once and a while to make sure no one was following them. Dipper carried 3 under his arm, in case they would need it for information.

Mabel carried her grappling hook in her hand, smiling. Finally, she could show Dipper that her grappling hook had a purpose!

Johnny carried his satchel over his left shoulder, Wendy clinging to his right arm. He had told her and Mabel that it was he and Dipper's job to ensure their safety, considering they were the ladies.

"Johnny, where should we look first?" Dipper asked.

"Hmm…maybe we could start at Lazy Susan's. Sometimes, your goal can be in the most unlikely places." Johnny said. The group nodded and they raced to the diner.

They burst in the door, only to find Lazy Susan herself cleaning tables. She looked up and saw the kids, and a big smile spread to her face. "Johnny Vanguard! Look at you! How much you've grown! Oh!" she exclaimed, pulling the young man into a hug.

"Hahaha, hey Susan!" he laughed.

She finally pulled away from Johnny and turned to Wendy. "Hello, Miss Corduroy. Your dad told me about the logging incident. How's that hand?"

"Oh, it's doing great. Healed up pretty fast." Wendy said, wiggling her fingers.

Susan smiled at the twins. "Dipper and Mabel. How's Stan? I haven't seen him around, he's usually in every day." she asked.

"Uh...that's kinda what we need to talk to you about."


	4. Chapter 4

"AND STAY OUT, YA RUFFIANS!" the old store manager shouted, shoving two boys out the door.

Nate and Lee got up and brushed themselves off. "OK, god!" Nate scoffed. "What did we even do?"

Lee put his hands behind his back and looked at the ground. "Lee…what did you do?"

"…I may or may not have threatened a little girl." Lee said, guiltily.

"Lee!"

"Well, it was Pacifica Northwest! And she was making fun of us! And all I said was 'I will crush you!' I didn't even say anything THAT bad, see?!" Lee cried in his defense.

"Oh, Pacifica? That's OK then. That'll teach her to make fun of us."

"Haha!" the boys laughed. Lee threw an arm around Nate's shoulders and the two boys walked toward the diner.

The couple walked down the streets of the town, wondering why it was so quiet. Maybe everyone was at the diner? Or the bar? Or the movies? Any of those are possible.

They heard a little shifting noise behind the trash can. "What was that?" Nate said in a nervous tone, grabbing Lee's arm.

"Dude, chill out. It was probably just a cat or something." Lee said reassuringly. He slid his arm through Nate's grip, so that his hand was now in Nate's. They gave each other a smile and continued on their way.

A few moments later, they heard the sound again. Nate gave Lee's hand a squeeze. Even Lee was beginning to become uncomfortable with the sound. "Hey, can we speed up a little?" Lee asked.

"No problem. I was just about to ask that." Nate agreed. They picked up the pace to a steady speed walk. A few moments later, they began hearing it again. Only this time, a voice came with it.

"Over…here…" the voice grumbled. The boys stopped and looked around. Nate wrapped his arms around Lee, terrified. Lee put his arms around Nate, equally as scared.

"Still think it's a cat, moron?"

"Shut up."

They both got the sensation that someone was behind them, but didn't dare turn around. "Lee, in case we're about to get ganged, I just wanna tell you I love you."

"I love you too."

All of a sudden it became silent. "Huh. That's weird." Nate said.

"Yeah_ AAH!" Lee screamed.

"What is it_ ARGH! AAH!"

Nate screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt a sharp pain in his neck that was worse than a thousand needles stabbing you at once. He quickly realized that what he felt was_ teeth.

He was being bitten! By what he couldn't tell. He felt his eyes begin to burn, and his vision became yellowed. He looked at his usually dark hands, which were now melting into a shade of grey.

He felt dizzy, like he was slipping away from reality. But only for a moment. Then the pain was back, but worse. His skin burned like he was in a volcano, melting away. His eyes felt like there were knifes stabbing into them. He gave one last scream, which slowly…slowly…slowly….melted into a vicious growl.

Lee stared at his lover in horror. "NATE! NO!" he yelled, even though he knew it was far too late. Nate started crawling toward him on the sidewalk, his limbs twisting disgustingly like some sort of human spider. Lee screamed and gave Nate a kick in the face, causing the zombified boy to stumble over onto his back, like a pathetic beetle.

"Sorry, Nate."

The zombie-boy rolled back over and stood up. The next thing Lee saw would haunt him forever.

The zombie Nate appeared as the REAL Nate, but only for a moment. The brief vision of Nate opened its mouth and screamed "Lee, help me!" before morphing back into a zombie boy. Nate trudged down an alleyway, letting out a few disturbing undead noises as he stumbled out of sight.

Lee's eyes filled with tears. "Nate…I love you…"


End file.
